Yu-Gi-Oh Masters: Arising Of The Greek God's
by jaydenheroes567
Summary: After Yugi defeats the Great Leviathan, peace has gone through Domino City. But after Jack Blake comes to the city, new enemies appear. An army of Greek duelist arise with one plan: to destroy the Egyptian God cards and restore the power of the Greek God cards. Now Jack along with his new friends, Blake and Mia, they have to defeat all 12 of the Greek god cards and save the world.
1. Chapter 1:Darkness Falls

Hello fans of Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Rise Of The Sacred Beast. Also I have my main character Jack Blake's mom in my other story. Hope you love this story. Also if you review and say this is not a Yu-Gi-Oh series I made it up so don't waste your doing that. Hope you love these new God Cards I made up.

I do own this series that I might create in the future, the Egyptian deck, the Greek deck, Jack Blake, Blake Hunter, and Mia Muto. I don't own Yugi Muto, or anything other than this Yu-Gi-Oh Masters and its decks/characters, Plus Strike City.

* * *

Chapter 1: Darkness Falls

After Yugi Muto's last in counter with the Great Leviathan, peace has gone along Domino City.

"Hello Domino City," said a kid," Hope you're ready for some dueling because here I come."

He then toke a tour around Domino City. He saw Kaiba Corp, the duel arena's and The Game Shop where Yugi lives. He then met a boy about his age.

"Hey kid your new aren't you," said the kid.

"Yeah my name is Jack. I live at Strike City."

"Hey weren't you the kid that won that Egyptian deck," asked the kid.

"Yeah one of the three."

"Well I got the third one. My name is Blake."

"Really, I was asleep when they called third one so nice to see you have one of the cards."

"Wait don't these cards come with copy's of the Egyptian God cards," asked Blake.

"Yeah I think they do," said Jack," I Hope they don't do the same thing they did at the Battle City Tournament when Odion used a fake Winged Dragon Of Ra."

"Want to see and find out."

"Sure."

"DUEL," said them both.

Jack:8000

Blake:8000

"I'll go first," said Jack as he drew," I summon Isis The Life Goddess."

A monster with a life sign appeared.(4/1700/1900)

"Now I use the field spell Egypt Of The Dead which let's me bring Osiris The Death God in DEF and gives him 1000 attack points as long as Isis is on the field."

A monster that looked like Isis but was a boy and had a death sign on him.(3/1300-2300/1200)

"I'll end with this facedown."

A reversed card appeared.

"I draw," said Blake when he drew," I summon Anubis God of Mummy's."

A mummy like monster appeared.(4/1000/1300)

"Next I use his effect which deals you 2000 points of damage."

Jack:6000

Blake:8000

"Next I use the spell Double Summon to summon Regenerating Mummy in DEF."

The mummy like monster appeared bowing.(4/1800/1500)

"Now I end with this facedown."

A facedown appeared.

"I draw."

"Yeah but I use my facedown Egyptian Death. Now each time you have your draw phase you lose 500 life points time the number of monsters on the field."

Jack:4000

Blake:8000

Osiris(3/2300-3300/1200)

"Yeah but I summon Anhur God Of War in ATK."

A monster with swords and arrows appeared.(4/2000/1900)

Jack:1500

Blake:8000

"Now Anhur attack his Anubis with War Of The Greats," said Jack.

An army appeared and attacked Anubis.

Jack:1500

Blake:7000

"Next I use his effect which let's me attack you directly."

Before the army disappeared it turned at Blake and attacked him.

Jack:4000

Blake:5000

"I end with this facedown," said Jack.

A reversed card appeared.

"I draw," said Drake," I summon Regenerating Mummy in DEF."

The mummy monster appeared.(4/1800/1500)

"Now I use Monster Reborn to summon Anubis The God Of Mummy's."

The mummy like monster reappeared on the field.

"Now I end with this facedown."

Another reversed card appeared.

"I draw," said Jack," Before your trap activates I activate Trap Jammer so bye to your trap."

The card disappeared when Trap Jammer was activated.

"Now I sacrifice my monsters to summon Winged Dragon Of Ra."

The 3 monsters disappeared and the winged dragon arose.(10/?/?)

"Now I use Egyptian Power which let's my monster gain the powers of the monsters that summoned it."

Ra(10/?-5000/?-4100)

"Now I end with this facedown."

A reversed card appeared.

"I draw," Blake drew," I summon Nephthys The Goddess Of Death in ATK."

A monster that had a cloak of skulls appeared.(4/1900/1500)

"Now I sacrifice my monsters to summon Obelisk The Tormentor."

The monsters on Blake's side of the field vanished and Obelisk appeared.(10/4000/4000)

"Now I give him the equip spell Spear Of Egypt so now he gains 2000 attack points times the number of monsters on the field and I counts two."

Obelisk(10/4000-8000/4000)

"Now Obelisk end this with Fist Of Fate."

Obelisk through a fist of light at Winged Dragon of Ra.

Jack:0

Blake:5000 Winner

"Well at least they won't go and attack us for using copy's."

"Yeah and I can't wait to duel other people."

The sky then blacked up.

"Whoa why is it dark," asked everyone.

"Is it a storm," said someone.

"I hope not. I just painted my car."

"Let's go check out what's going on," said Blake.

When they ran they saw Slifer battling a monster with a sword.

"Hey isn't that Slifer The Sky Dragon."

"Yeah but what monster is that."

Mia:2000

Ares:1500

Someone then said," Now Ares Of Destruction attack her Slifer with War Of The Gods."

A war of giants appeared.

"But I use my facedown Magical Cylinders so you take the damage," said the girl duelist.

Two cylinders appeared in front of Slifer and went straight at the dude duelist.

Mia:2000 Winner

Ares:0

"You got lucky. Just wait till I have a duel for your Egyptian God Card."

"Yeah but I'll be ready for you and your brothers and sisters," said the girl.

"Hey what's your name," said Jack.

"My name is Mia Muto and I am son of Noah Muto from Duel Academy 16 years ago."(A/N This would have Mia as Noah's son.)

"I heard of him. He was friends with Joshua Neos, the guy that dueled Yugi Muto your grandfather," said Blake.

"Yeah that's him. But after the return of the Shadow Riders he sensed a dark presence that felt like something older than Atlantis and Egypt. Something ancient like the Greeks and Romans."

"So you're saying that dueling also came from Romans and Greeks and cared on from them to Atlantis then Egypt," said Jack.

"Pretty much," said Mia.

"Then they must have some plan for the Egyptian God Cards because he said that he would duel your for Slifer."

"Yeah so we better stay on our guard for this," said Blake.

"Wait you guys also have them."

"Yeah I have Ra," said Jack.

"And I have Obelisk."

"The we have to be a team to defeat these duelist. And I'm guessing Ra should be leader," said Mia.

They all looked at Jack.

"I'll do it then."

* * *

Well a chapter to start a new friendship. Hope you love this story. Remember PM me if you want to use my characters.

Next Chapter: Greeks take over and a Tag Team match with Ra and Slifer comes.


	2. Chapter 2:Duel of The Gods

Hello my fans. Hope you like this story. If you haven't read my other book please read it and become the Yugioh fan club. Now if you like this book you might like my other book. Please read my other book. It's called Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Rise Of The Sacred Beast. Also I made a new card called Osiris The Sky Dragon so don't say it's Slifer because it's a different one.

I do own Yu-Gi-Oh Masters which I might make into a show in the future, Jack Blake, Blake Hunter, and Mia Muto. I don't own Yugi Muto, or anything other than Yu-Gi-Oh Masters and the characters that are unknown.

* * *

Chapter 2:Duel of The Gods

When Jack, Mia, and Blake became friends they always had each others back. When Jack got jumped by a gang Blake and Mia came and beat up the gang. Then Blake got robbed, the Egyptian duelist went and reported them. They even named their team the God Fighters.

"Well we became good friends since we saw each other," said Mia.

"Yeah I bet we can beat these Greek God Hunters together but I'm wondering why the streets are empty," said Jack.

"Because we have taken over this city, plus me and my brother challenge you to a tag duel," said a dark voice.

The God Fighters turned and saw a guy in a cloak but the second one had a cape on.

"Who are you guys," said the God Fighters.

"I am Hermes," said the guy in the cloak.

"And I am Ares. Your friend Mia knows me from our duel."

"And we challenge you and a partner to a duel. But I get to choose the stipulations," said Hermes.

"Fine," said Jack," I'll duel you with Mia."

They got their duel disks and decks and placed them in the disk.

"DUEL," said them both.

Jack/Mia:8000

Ares/Hermes:8000

"I'll go first," said Ares as he drew," I summon Jason The Argonaut in DEF."

A monster with a sword and strength appeared.(4/1500/1500)

"Now I use his effect to summon a monster with 1500 or less attack points so I summon Theseus The Minotaur Killer."

A monster with a string and a sword appeared.(3/1200/1000)

"Now I end with this facedown."

A reversed card appeared.

"I draw," Jack drew," I summon Meretseger The Cobra Goddess."

A monster with cobra tattoos appeared.(4/1900/2000)

"Now I use her effect to make sure your monsters can't attack."

The cobra goddess monster spit a liquid at the opponent monsters.

"Now I end with a facedown."

A facedown card appeared.

"I draw," said Ares," I summon Heracles The Mighty Hero."

A monster with a lot of muscles appeared.(4/1600/1900)

"But my monsters effect activates so you can't attack."

The cobra monster spit the same liquid at Heracles.

"Now he gains 1000 attack points because Theseus is on the field."

Heracles(4/1600-2600/1900)

"Now I end."

"I draw," said Mia," I summon Leviathan The Egyptian Sea Monster."

A monster with a ton of tentacles appeared.(4/1300/1000)

"Now he gains 1 level times the number of monsters on the field."

The monster grew in size when he said its effect.(4-9/1300/1000)

"Now I'll end with a face down and this field spell Egyptian Sea which gives Leviathan gains 1000 attack points times how many levels it has."

Leviathan(9/1300-10,300/1000)

"I draw," said Ares," I summon Pegasi The Flying Horse in DEF."

A horse monster appeared bowing.(3/500/1000)

"Now I give him the equip spell Horse Shoes of The Greeks to give him 1000 ATK times the number of Greek monsters on the field."

Pegasi(3/500-3500/1000)

"Now I'll end with this face down."

A reversed card appeared in front of the Greek duelist.

"I draw," said Jack," I summon Set God of The Storm."

A monster with thunder and lightning around him appeared.(4/2000/1800)

"Now I'll sacrifice my monsters to summon Winged Dragon Of Ra."

The monsters disappeared and then the winged dragon appeared.(10/?/?)

"Now I use his effect to let him get 5200 ATK and DEF."

Ra(10/?-5200/?-5200)

"Now Ra attack his Theseus with Egyptian Blast."

The dragon shot out a blast at the monster.

Jack/Mia:8000

Ares/Hermes:3800

"Now your monster loses 1000 ATK because Theseus is gone."

Heracles(4/2600-1600/1900)

"Now I'll attack your Heracles with Egyptian Blast."

The dragon attacked again but at Heracles this time.

Jack/Mia:8000

Ares/Hermes:300

"Next I use Power of The Gods to send Osiris The Sky Dragon and I gain life points from its levels times 200."

Jack/Mia:10400

Ares/Hermes:300

"I'll end with this face down."

A face down card appeared.

"I draw," said Hermes," I sacrifice our monsters to summon my Greek God Hermes The Messenger."

The monsters disappeared and a giant monster with winged shoes appeared.(10/3000/4000)

"Now I end."

A reversed card appeared.

"I draw," Mia drew," I use Monster Reborn to bring back our Osiris The Sky Dragon on the field."

A monster with Osiris on the back of Slifer appeared.(12/7000/2000)

"7000 ATK!" said the Greek duelist.

"Yeah but he also gains 500 ATK only if an Egyptian god is on the field."

Osiris(12/7000-7500/2000)

''Now I'll have him attack your Hermes with Riding Death."

The monster shot a blast at the flying horse.

Jack/Mia:8000 Winner

Ares/Hermes:0

When the match was over Hermes and another card appeared and blasted the Greek duelist.

"Well that was weird," said Blake.

"Yeah it was, but we should keep our guard up," said Mia.

* * *

Well the start of the new Greek Empire has lost their first duel. Maybe they won't win any duel. I just don't want the Egyptian gods stolen again to the bad side again. But just wait to see the power of Zeus.

Next Chapter: The leader shows his power against a normal duelist


	3. Chapter 3: Zeus' Vengeance

Hello my fans. Hope you like the duel with the god. Now we get to see Zeus' power. Though this is with a normal duelist so not really with the God vs God duel until after their match. Also I'll bring in some of my GX story characters, mostly Noah and Joshua, so then we have some AWSOMENESS.

I do own Yu-Gi-Oh Masters which might become a show in the future, Jack, Blake and Mia along with the Greek and Egyptian deck. I don't own Yugi Muto or anything that is known.

* * *

Chapter 3:Zeus' Vengeance

_At a duel stadium:_

A cloaked dude came into the arena and everyone looked at him. All he said was," Who would dare duel me?"

"I will," a kid said as he walked to a platform.

"Fine. You'll do for my vengeance from my brothers. I am Zeus."

"Okay I'm Greg."

"LET'S DUEL," said them both.

Zeus:8000

Greg:8000

"I'll go first," said Zeus as he drew," I summon Odysseus The Trojan Warrior #1 in ATK."

A warrior with a sword and a shield appeared.(4/1900/0)

"I end with a facedown."

A reversed card appeared.

"I draw," said Greg," I summon Marauding Captain in ATK."

A warrior monster appeared in front of the duelist.(3/1200/400)

"Next I use his effect to summon Shine Knight in DEF."

A shining warrior appeared next to the captain kneeling.(3-4/400/1900)

"Ah you used the captains effect to bring a monster whose level goes to four in DEF. Still weak," said Zeus.

"Fine, but I end with a facedown," Greg said when a reversed card appeared.

"I draw," said Zeus," I summon Aeneas The Son of Aphrodite in DEF."

A warrior like the other appeared.(3/1000/2000-3000)

"Wait how did it gain DEF."

"It's because there are more Warrior-type monsters. Now I end."

"I draw," said Greg," I summon another Marauding Captain."

Another warrior monster appeared.(2/1200/400)

"Now I use his effect to summon Number 39: Utopia."(A/N This is also after Zexal and the Number cards in this time line have changed.)

A white and yellow colored warrior appeared on the field.(4/2500/2000)

"Now Utopia attack his Son of Aphrodite with Shining Sword Slash."

The warrior jumped in the air but when the attack was shot, it was sent right to Greg.

"WHAT," said Greg.

"I activate my facedown Athena's Shield," said Zeus as a shield appeared," Now the attack hits you instead."

Zeus:8000

Greg:5500

"I end with a facedown."

A reversed card appeared.

"I draw," said Zeus," I summon Achilles The Trojan Warrior #2 in DEF."

A warrior with armor all around him appeared on the field.(4/1900/2000)

"Next I use Double Summon to tribute Achilles, Aeneas and Odysseus to summon Zeus, God of Lightning."

A warrior with a lightning bolt appeared on the field.(10/6000/6000)

"Next his effect activates which gives him ATK times the number of warriors in my grave and on the field, including him and I count 4."

Zeus(10/6000-10000/6000)

"10000!"

"Yes now attack his Utopia with Zeus' Lightning Bolt."

The monster then raised its lightning bolt and shot it straight through the monster.

Zeus:8000 Winner

Greg:0

"Looks like I win. Who else would like to duel me," he asked.

"Me," another kid said.

"Fine."

"I'm Jack Blake."

"DUEL."

Zeus:8000

Jack:8000

"I draw," said Jack," I summon Isis The Life Goddess in ATK."

The life symbol wearing monster appeared on the field.(4/1700/1900)

"Now I use Polymerization to fuse Isis and Osiris to summon Isiris The Life And Death Goddess."

A monster with both life and death symbol on its chest appeared.(6/2500/100)

"Now I end with a facedown."

"I draw," said Zeus," I summon Ajax The Leader of The Locrian Army in ATK."

A monster with an army behind him appeared.(4/2000/100)

"Next I give him Artemis' Bow and Arrow," he said as he placed a card on his duel disk," Now my monster gains 1000 ATK."

Ajax(4/2000-3000/100)

"Now I end with a facedown."

A facedown card appeared.

"I draw," said Jack as he drew," I use Egyptian Pike Destroyer. Now your spell is destroyed."

The spell disappeared when a pike got thrown at it.

Ajax(4/3000-2000/100)

"Next I use Double Effect. Now my spell destroys your facedown."

The facedown then disappeared the same way as the spell.

"Now Isis The Life and Death Goddess, attack his Ajax with Twin Balance Blast."

Isis then shot a blast of death and life at Ajax and then it got destroyed.

Zeus:7500

Jack:8000

"Next I activate my facedown Twin Egyptians. When I successfully deal damage to you, I can attack again. So Isis attack again."

Isis then attacked with death and life.

Zeus:5000

Jack:8000

"Now I end my turn with a facedown," said Jack as he placed a facedown.

"I draw," said Zeus," I activate Ultimate Summoning. This spell lets me summon three monsters from my grave and my deck as long as they're level 4 monsters so I re-summon Ajax then I summon from my deck to summon Athens King and Athens Queen."

Ajax had just come back from the graveyard and two new monsters appeared. K(4/1000/0), Q(4/0/1000)

"Now I sacrifice my monsters to summon Zeus, God of Lightning."

The lightning god monster had appeared on the field.(10/6000/6000)

"Now attack his Isis with Zeus' Lightning Bolt."

Zeus threw his lightning bolt, but before it hit, it was blocked by a vortex.

"WHAT!"

"I activate Negate Attack to stop your attack."

"Then I end with a facedown."

A facedown appeared.

"I draw," said Jack," I activate De-Fusion to get Osiris and Isis back."

The two monsters then returned to the field.

"Next I summon Shed in ATK."

A monster had just appeared on the field.(4/1000/500)

"Now I activate Double Summon to sacrifice all three of my monsters to summon Winged Dragon of Ra."

A golden dragon appeared on the field.(10/?/?)

"Next I give up 7900 LP to give Ra 7900 ATK and DEF."

Zeus:5000

Jack:100

"Now Ra attack Zeus with Egyptian Fire Blast."

Ra then shot a fire blast at Zeus and Zeus exploded.

Zeus:3100

Jack:100

"Now I end my turn with a facedown," he said as a facedown appeared.

"I draw," said Zeus," I activate Zeus' Rage to deal 500 damage to you so I win."

"Not so fast. I activate Spell Jammer. I give up Egyptians Fall to negate and destroy your spell."

"Darn," said Zeus as his spell was destroyed," I end my turn."

"I draw," said Jack," I attack you with Ra."

Ra shot another fire ball at Zeus.

Zeus:0

Jack:100 Winner

"Well I guess your one of those Greeks," said Jack.

"And I guess your one of those Egyptian God users."

"Yeah."

"Yeah," said Zeus.

"Well we'll duel for your card later," said Jack as he left.

* * *

Well I hope you love this chapter because Joshua is coming next Chapter with a powerful, made up Number card.

Next Chapter: Villains defeat Gods.


End file.
